


Bright White

by IStillPlayWithLegos



Series: Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Multiple Orgasms, Osamu and Atsumu don’t do anything with each other (only to the reader), Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/pseuds/IStillPlayWithLegos
Summary: Your body writhed within his hold, hips trying to get away from the torturous vibrations to your sex. The cramping in your lower stomach was proof of the many orgasms you had been forced to endure this evening. Your back was pressed against his warm chest and his legs were placed strategically in between yours, keeping them spread open for him.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Short Drabbles by IStillPlayWithLegos [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Bright White

**Author's Note:**

> Small Miya twins drabble I wrote for a friend.

Ya’ got one more, okay? One more and then I’ll be done with you,” Osamu murmured.

Your body writhed within his hold, hips trying to get away from the torturous vibrations to your sex. The cramping in your lower stomach was proof of the many orgasms you had been forced to endure this evening. Your back was pressed against his warm chest and his legs were placed strategically in between yours, keeping them spread open for him.

His fingertips trailed up and down one of your arms, providing you with a small comfort. You weren’t so lucky with the other one. His right hand had spent all evening holding a vibrating wand to the most sensitive part of your body. Your overly sensitive clit was throbbing along with every heartbeat, begging for the vibrations to end.

Your body was so confused at the feelings. It hurt. God—It hurt so bad. But there was an undertone of pleasure that had you grinding down on the wand while simultaneously trying to buck your hips out of its reach.

“Ya’ need’a stay still for me,” Osamu spoke softly into your ear. Pressing the wand against you even harder. You were so close. Just a little more and you would tip over that painful edge with which you had been fighting all evening. He knew this. He knew how to read your body and play you like a finely tuned violin. All it took was a sharp tug to your nipples and teeth digging into your neck, and you were gone.

White spots exploded behind your closed eyes and your body writhed, trying to escape his hold. Your entire body burned with pleasurepain and aroused confusion. No matter how you moved, the sensations from your clit refused to let up, prolonging the painful orgasm. Chills traveled up and down your entire body.

Finally—After what felt like centuries of  _ too much _ —The vibrator clicked off, allowing your body relief. 

Then, the bed dipped and you saw Atsumu crawling up to you from the chair he had spent the last hour watching you from.

“Look how wet you got her for me, ‘Samu,” he crooned, dragging his fingers through your slick and reveling in the shudder he received when his fingernail just barely scraped across your clit.

A sob left your mouth and your head rolled onto Osamu’s shoulder, face pressing into his neck. “Y-you promised we’d be done after this one,” you cried against his skin, wetting it with salty tears.

A hand reached up to pet your hair. “I said I’d be done with you. ‘Tsumu—”

“I never promised ya anything of the sort.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed. I love seeing the little (1) in my inbox! Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
